Bill Cipher
Bill Cipher is a mind demon that can enter a person's subconscious. He can be summoned using an incantation found on his page in Journal 2 under certain conditions: "Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!", which, translated from its original Latin, comes out to: "Triangle, I invoke you. I come to the defensive barrier of the mind. I will see the barrier destroyed. Appearance Bill is a yellow, triangular creature that bears a strong resemblance to an Egyptian Pyramid and the Eye of Providence. He has a single large eye rimmed with four short lashes on its top and bottom. He moves around largely by floating about, and rarely actually stands on his own two feet. He has thin, black limbs, wears a small, black bow tie, and has a tall, thin, black top hat that he "wears" which floats just above his head. His arms do not seem to be in any fixed position, and can be moved along his perimeter without any difficulty. He has also been seen carrying a small, black cane. History Bill was created by the Witch Xeandra and the Wizard Cragmont for the purpose of taking over the Wizard World and the Other Realm. When their plan failed, Bill faded into obscurity. Centuries later, Bill ended up in Gravity Falls, and nearly destroyed Grunkle Stan's mind. He was thwarted by Dipper and Mabel Pines with some help by Soos. In Danville, Bill was summoned by Mal for the purpose of erasing evidence of his deception from Matthew's mind. He was once again stopped by Miya, James, Jacob, and Perry. After that, Bill tried to break into Ledgerdomain by disguising himself as James. He succeeded in getting in, but then was banished by Dougie and Suzie. Bill went back to Gravity Falls soon after Dipper found McGucket's laptop and tricked him into a deal that allowed Bill to take over Dipper's body. Bill destroyed the laptop, but was expunged from Dipper's body before he could destroy Journal 3. After Fawn Liebowitz put Perry in a nightmare, Bill rescued him and cut him a deal. Bill would give him three free favors in return for rescuing his girlfriend, Zelda Mirror. Perry agreed and went on a quest with Matthew, Miya, Billy Joe Cobra, Jack, Wuya, and Dougie to save her. In the process, Fawn was saved and regained her sanity. Perry used his first favor to expose the crooked agent, Olivia, as the one who caused Fawn's insanity. Bill still owes Perry two free favors. Powers and Abillities Bill's powers seem to be focused around the mind and mental manipulation including: ◾ The ability to enter and exit an individual's mind through their dreams. ◾ The ability to conjure anything he can perceive within a mind. ◾ The ability to make demonic contracts. ◾ The ability to communicate with an individual by creating a viewing screen on his body. ◾ The ability to store people in his body with them having only a recollection of right before entry upon release. ◾ The ability to alter his body's shape and form and produce images on his body. ◾ The ability to put people in the surrounding area in a trance like state upon summoning to communicate with the summoner. ◾ The ability to conjure things from other individual's minds (Mostly to use fears through combat). ◾ The ability to freely alter his voice. ◾ The ability to take out deer teeth and put them back in (telekinesis). ◾ The ability to read minds (for example, Xyler and Craz were created when Bill read Mabel's mind). Weaknesses It is possible to follow Bill into someone's mind and prevent his chaos. One must simply recite this encantation, "Fidentus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus. Inceptus Nolanus overratus. Magister mentium. Magister mentium. Magister mentium!" ◾ Bill appears to be only able to exist within a mind and therefore needs other individuals to act for him in the physical world. ◾ Bill can only destroy an individual who has no body in the physical world, his main form of offense is to torture people through their fears. ◾ Once one realizes the true power of a mind, they have just as much power over the mind realm as him and can even force him out. Category:Demons Category:Magic